Mojo and the Time Machine
by PotatoKidthe3rd
Summary: Mojo, HIM, And Sedusa go on a time machine to Middle Ages.


**THE EPIC PPGS VILLAINS STORY**

 **By Potato Kid**

Chapter One

 **THE SUPER TIME MACHINE**

One day Mojo Jojo was working on time machine in his science lab. He was painting the machine purple because it was his favorite color. "I Mojo jojo am going to finish time machine so i can get stuff from past and take over world, I ned to call some friends over." he said. He tried to call Fuzzy Lumpkins and fuzzy lumpkins sayed "I can't come over i am too busy making walls around my place so no one mess up yard or torch stuff. Sorry…" So mojo jojo looked through phones book. "Princess Morebox is stupid and rich and I don't like her." Mojo flapped through more pages and while he was doing that HIM came into room and sed "HELLO mojo how you do id?" "Oh hey HIM I the great Mojo Jojo am doing great was goings to calls you." sayed Mojo. Then Sedusa crashed into Windows and looked scarered. "Help Mojo! Robot Repo Men are going to take all my stuff and kill me!" sayed sedusa! "Why" sayed HIM. "Because I got my hair gel recipes from the government and it is illegal to do that." sayed Sedusa. Then the room started to shake a lot. "Oh no they are here" sayed Sedusa. "I have no time for paint anymore!" shotted mojo. so Mojo grabbed time machine and activated it. a giant red portal shout out of THE . "we must jump into a portal!" said Mojo Jojo. So Mojo and Him and sedusa jumpd into the red portal and traveled throw time.

(Authers note: I wanted to hav portal be red because tey are bad guys even though Mojo likes Green and purple.)

Chapter Two

 **WHEN KNIGITS ATTACK**

The Potal warped Mojo and his friends to middle ages where there were Knights and kings and and queens and Castles. "We need to get stuff from here and go back to the present so we are not trapped here anymore." Sed HIM. Soy Mojo and his friends looked around place so they could get some stuff. Sedusa looked around and sawed knight. " I am goin to look sexy so the knight will help us!" said sedusa. So she walked up to Knight in a sexy way. The knight looked at her and said "I AM TEUTON AND YOU ARE WITCH!" So the teuton knight punched Sedusa in the face and put her in a really itchy bag. The kite then threw her into a lake. "WE WILL BURN U!" said Teuton. Then more teutons mobleized and were prepairing to make steak to burn sedusa. Him ran fast over there and yelled "WHAT IS MEANING OF THIS" He yelled. "YO HAD NO REASON TO THIS TO HERE" Then another Knight looked at HIM and said "OH NOSE IT SAITAN! WE MUST Kill HIM!" Teutons came there with crosses and bibles and swords and cannons and horses." ATTACK THE DEVIL"."OH NO YOU ARE REMINDING ME OF MY FATHER!" Said HIM and then he went into a Coma. Mojo was only one left and still had time machine. "I Need to get allies to help Friends." said Mojo. So Mojo hid in a place and was preparing to set up portal. It shot out red portal. "I will go to japan to get samurais!" Said Mojo. So he went into portal but ended up in Ancient Anatolia. when he got there he saw hittites who had chariots and shields and spears. "They are not samurai they are Hittites" sayed Moho Jojo. Mojo was worried now because he messed up. "I must use as much allies as I can get." said Mojo. So he went up and told the Hittites "Help I need a huge army to help save all my frinds so please help me!" The Hittites said "IT is Talking Monkey god who needs help! WE will help you talking monkey god!" So Mojo Jojo and Hittites went into portal so they could help Sedusa and HIM.

(Authorsn ote: Mojo accidently went into wrorng time period becase the time machine was prototype. Oh and Him may be Saten.)

Chapter Tree

 **THE EPIC WAR**

Mojo and his Hittites came though portal and saw teutons tying up Sedusa and HIM was still on the floor onconcius. "WE ARE SETTING FIRE TO WITCH BECAUSE SHE IS DRESSED BAD AND BECAUSE SHE IS WITCH." shouted a Teuton. The Teutons cheered and prepared torches. "NO YOU WONT" shouted Mojo who signaled Hittites to fight teutons. The hittites charged into teutons only to get shotted at by cannons. "OH LOOK HITTITES ARE Getting shot" said some Teutons with smiles. "I brought more people with me." said Mojo Jojo. Another portal opened and out came a bunch of Amazon warriors. "AMAZONES?! HA HA! We Have BYZANTINES TO KILL ALL OF THEM." Shouted a Teuton. Then Cataphracts came out of forest and started killing amazons with maces spears and Swods. A amazon shot arrow at a cataphract but the arrow broke. "Stupid Amazon you are lame and we are cool!" shouted the Cataphract who then used spear to kill the amazon who shot arrow at him while smiling. Sedusa's hair dried so that meant she could now use her hair to fight people. She broke out of fire pit and started throwing people around. "WE MUST STOP THE WITCH WITH MAGIC HAIR" said a Teuton. Cataphract took a flamethrower and shot greek fired at medusa's hair. "Oh no my hair." said Sedusa who took a sword and cut some of her hair off. HIM Then woke up only to be punkhed by a Cotophract. "Devils are lame and we are cool." said Cataphract. Sedusa grabbed HIM and used her remaining hair to protoct HIM. "We must go into portal so we can epcape!" Sedua said to Mojo. Mojo Then set up another portal. "all my remaining allies come with me and friends you can all be alive" Shouted Mojo who ran head first into portal. Sedusa and HIM protected allies and made sure no Teutons or Cataphacts. would run into portal. All The survivors and Mojos Friends made it into portal.

(AUTHERORS Note: Mojo jojo got some Amazons to help him too so he could have more arhers and I wanted Sedusa to be cool character that is storng female rolemodel. And Mojo is nice villain)

Chapter phore

 **RETURN TO TOwNSVILLE**

Everything was normal at Townsville. people were planting trees and were building a statue to the mayor. A red Portal opened up and Mojo Jojo Him and Sedusa fell out out of the portal with Amazons and Hittites. "We are safe!" they all shouted! But then robot repo men came out and wanted to kill Sedusa. "Oh no I frogot about them." said Sedusa Who was scared. Then amazons shot arrows at robots and killed robots with arrows. Hittites used shileds to protect Mojo, Him and Sedusa. "I am safe" said sedusa. And everyone was happy. But then satute turned out to be robot too. And it shot lasers at Amazons and Hittites. "NO we died!" said the Hitties and Amazons. HIM then said" No you killed all my allies! You will Pay!" and then blew up the statue robot. Sedusa Then ran away felling sad. Mojo decided to make graves to bury his dead allies. "I miss you." said Mojo. Then Mojo Jojo got a phone call. It was from Fuzzy Lunnpkins. "Hey Mojo I finished my wall for my house. It feels like a castle." said Fuzzy Lumpkins. "don't like castles." said Mojo Jojo who was sad for allies.

(Authros Not e: Nobody in Townsville knew that Statue was evil so they felt bad. Character development too.)

 **TO BEE CONTIUNED :D**


End file.
